<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他们失于时间中的11个秘密 11 secrets lost in time by susieblackbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329586">他们失于时间中的11个秘密 11 secrets lost in time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieblackbird/pseuds/susieblackbird'>susieblackbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Jack Harkness is the Face of Boe, M/M, Mentioned Rose Tyler, Sad and Happy, The Doctor &amp; Jack Harkness Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieblackbird/pseuds/susieblackbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于Jack和Doctor的11个短篇故事合集，涉及几任博士的时间线。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>他们失于时间中的11个秘密 11 secrets lost in time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们失于时间中的11个秘密</p><p> </p><p>1.关于规则。</p><p>博士给Jack定下了一些规则。比如，禁止在无人监督的情况下擅自驾驶Tardis，禁止在Tardis上裸着乱逛，禁止随意开枪，以及，禁止调情，除非调情对象是他自己。</p><p>当博士偶尔来火炬木Hub转悠时，Jack也给他定下了一些规则。比如，禁止公然嫌弃Hub的装潢风格，禁止随意浏览机密档案，以及，禁止乱舔东西。</p><p> </p><p>2.关于那杯酒</p><p>Jack曾经希望Tardis有个吧台，就像他自己的楚拉战舰一样。马丁尼，香槟，威士忌，苦艾或是太妃酒，所有这些都曾燃烧他明亮的蓝眼睛，流淌且席卷他的身体，并让他加倍地，真切地感觉活着。</p><p>博士曾经调笑着要Jack请他喝一杯，Jack为此半真半假地抱怨他难伺候。然而其实，如果能让时间领主多露出那样的笑容，Jack不介意为他买酒吧里的每一种饮料。但在他找到机会实现许诺之前，博士抛下了他。对Jack来说，那就像是和朋友们开怀畅饮了一夜，宿醉后一个人头痛欲裂地醒来。</p><p>无望等待的两个世纪间，Jack不再点酒。即使和火炬木小组的伙伴们去酒吧，他依然只会要一杯水。在远离蓝盒子的暗色调现实中，他不得不每一刻都清醒地活着。</p><p>但在梦里，他常常听见Tardis的轰鸣声。</p><p> </p><p>3.关于调情。</p><p>调情暗示了一种进一步接触的可能性，悬于半空中的可能性。它不要求被注视，承担，或被兑现。它是顺水漂流的船，而非紧盯靶子的箭，在发出的那一刻便甩开了责任。当下话语的欢愉是它全部的意义。它是不确定性本身，但由它延展而成的确定事实大多雷同——告别，相忘。</p><p>Jack不是真的热爱调情。他只是抗拒归属。</p><p>而博士也不是真的讨厌调情。他只是痛恨离别。</p><p> </p><p>4.关于名字。</p><p>博士选择了这个名字，是因为他想成为治愈者和智者。Jack选择了这个名字，是因为他想成为勇敢的英雄。之后，这也提醒着他以爱的人之名战斗下去。</p><p>最终，他们都如愿以偿。</p><p> </p><p>5.关于亲吻。</p><p>Jack的愿望清单上，有一项是收集每一任博士的亲吻——好吧，不是每一任，是他遇到的那一任之后的每一任博士。</p><p>但由于种种原因，Jack只在清单上画了一笔。因为此后再没有真正的诀别，也不敢借着说再见的机会吻他；因为不会死，也不可能从他那里骗到人工呼吸；因为认错了人……这可是最愚蠢的原因了。啊，还有，因为缺乏勇气，虽然他极其不想承认。</p><p>他决定列一项新的愿望，关于收集每一任博士的拥抱或挥手致意。这要简单多了。在这一项下面有他满足的、密密麻麻的笔迹。</p><p>但他也没有删去之前的那一项。</p><p> </p><p>6.关于时空漩涡控制器</p><p>哪一任博士都没有掩饰过对Jack旅行方式的嫌弃——“糟糕透顶”、“愚蠢”和“像跳蚤一样”是他常用的形容。</p><p>“告诉过你不要再用它了。”不知道第几次重逢了，博士又蛮横地捞过了Jack的手腕。</p><p>“但说真的，你为什么老觉得我会弄出什么乱子来？”Jack忍不住抗议，虽然并没有试图挣扎。他确信这是对方独特的表达关心的方式。“我可是一个专业的前时间特工。你只给了自己特权遨游星辰，这可不太公平。”</p><p>“首先，我第一次遇见你，你就发表了那套荒谬的庞贝火山日论，而且还差点无意中毁灭了世界。实在没法对你放心，不是吗？”博士克制着翻白眼的冲动，用音速起子扫描着控制器，“以及，这玩意会对有机体造成物理伤害——你应该知道，连续使用它会上瘾，甚至死亡。”</p><p>“不管怎样，”他顿了顿，接着语气复杂地补充道，“还是……嗯，你明白的。”</p><p>“嗯，都听你的，长官。”</p><p>Jack耸耸肩，任由博士摆弄漩涡控制器。不管怎样，步行和开SUV的生活也不坏。他想，如果有朝一日他真要远走高飞，还是可以试着修好它，或者从某些外星商人那里买一个新的。现在他没必要反对，毕竟这也是博士为数不多能握住他手的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>7.关于时间。</p><p>因为时间，博士失去了并终将失去其他人。与人同行的欢笑时辰转瞬即逝，而只身一人的孤独愧疚却漫长无期。</p><p>时间唯独没有阻碍的是他们俩。他失去了Jack，是因为他自己。因为他的懦弱和偏见。</p><p>Jack的存在是画面中极不协调的一笔，最大胆的一笔，像朦胧的黛蓝色夜空中燃烧的火焰，而博士无法忽视他的耀眼和失衡。但说到底，那只是Jack而已。执着、不羁、莽撞的Jack。而“错误”、“不可思议”和“美好”本可以是并行不悖的事实，但他依然花了些时间才学会直面它。他花了更长时间感到歉疚，但却没有找到恰好的时机说出口。</p><p>唯一幸运的是，他们拥有很多时间。</p><p> </p><p>8.关于Rose。</p><p>Rose。那个会在奔跑时抓住他的手，教会他跳舞和大笑，不顾一切地拯救他的，独一无二的Rose。没有什么能把我们分开，她是这么坚定地告诉他的。这是一个誓言。博士知道人类不总会许下天真的誓言，给出毫无保留的爱，但她会这么做。而他也尽力这么做。</p><p>在他们告别很久之后的未来，他依然会回到她的过去，确保每一年圣诞她都能收到最棒的礼物。他走近那栋曾温暖他的房子，打算在门口悄无声息地放下一只戴铃铛的橘黄色小猫——Rose曾说她喜欢猫。但台阶上已经有一件礼物了；事实上，不止一件。他瞟见一只巨大的泰迪熊坐在那，怀里抱着一副玫红色的毛绒手套、一张电影《回到未来》的DVD以及一盒巧克力曲奇。他惊讶于送礼者对Rose的了解，迅速转头，只看见一个穿着军大衣的身影远去。</p><p>博士叹了口气。不能输给Jack，他想，决定着明年要带更棒的礼物来。也是时候送一件礼物到卡迪夫了。</p><p> </p><p>9.关于死亡。</p><p>Jack知道他有朝一日会死去纯粹出于偶然。博士毫无预兆地出现在他面前。他那时已经重生了，有一张孩子气的脸，但语调和肩膀紧绷着，微笑苦涩。他假装随意地暗示了他们遥远未来的三次见面，而Jack假装轻松地配合他开着玩笑。某种程度上，他确实感到如释重负。但当他问起更多细节时（比如，老年的他是否依然很性感），博士只回了一句“小心剧透”就离开了。</p><p>当然，细节无关紧要。这次谈话给他的希望就足够支撑他活下去——真正地，生活下去。即使习惯了拥抱死亡，他的内心并非表面那般坦然。死而复生只让他恐惧又渴望，像被困在一场漫长而无法痊愈的热病中。</p><p>但现在，他知道当他真正死去时，那并不是坠入熟识的黑暗，再挣扎着醒来面对另一种黑暗。再也不会了。所有的苦痛和错误会就此消失，他会回到Boeshane Peninsula温暖的海风中。他甚至不会再孤独了，因为一个老朋友会陪着他迎接最终的安眠。</p><p> </p><p>10.关于看望。</p><p>在Jack的记忆中，博士去过他的单身派对好几次，玩得很开心，但除此之外鲜少露面。事实上，博士一个人游荡时常常想到Jack，而他偶尔会开启Tardis的静音模式去偷偷看望他。每一次见面，Jack的白发又增加了些，蓝眼睛里平静柔和的倦意更重了，渐渐掩盖早年莽撞轻狂的光，但他的笑容没有改变。无论何时何处，他身边总有能让他为之生活的事物——新的职责，在不同星球的冒险，朋友们和情人们，或一个安定温馨的家庭。他总是很擅长爱或忍耐拥有的一切。知道他不需要自己的旅行邀约，博士便不再打扰，悄然离开。</p><p>他也会继续向前，向下一个同伴、奇迹和冒险跑去。他知道即使天各一方，旅途艰辛，他们俩都会安然无恙的。总有人会照看他们。宇宙也会安然无恙的，在他们的照看下。</p><p> </p><p>11.关于永恒。</p><p>Jack曾以为时间是线性的，像水流推船游向一个个港口，命运按顺序写着他的故事。成为一个时空旅行者后，他才意识到时间可以折叠。船不能规避它去港口的航线，却能改写水流中的波纹，也能两次踏入同一条河流，而永生更让他偶尔产生了一丝自由的幻觉。但依然，没有什么是永恒的。调情，冒险，交朋友，组建家庭，拯救世界——他可以永远如此，但始终要目送着所爱之人苍老离去。最终，他的生命像个抽象的巨大坟墓，里面装满了众多而转瞬即逝的爱和回忆。</p><p>但成为Face of Boe后，他不再那样看待世界了。现在，他睁开眼睛，望向房间另一侧穿皮衣的男人和金发少女，明白这是他们的初见和告别。但其实这并不是，即使对他自己来说也不是。某种程度上，船始终被水流束缚于历史的定点，但水流中心的驾船者则不然——他们遨游在每个港口，每时每刻。存在开始于每个瞬间，它的结束亦是新生；没有终结，只有永恒的轮回。</p><p>此刻，地球正迎来末日。但地球也会迎来新生。罗马帝国会再次衰落，二战会再次爆发，他会再次逃离时间管理局，伴着爵士乐和Rose舞蹈于伦敦的天空下，仿佛他们是世界之王。他会再次遇到博士并成为更好的人；他会再次加入火炬木小组，爱上Ianto，失去Ianto。他会再次回到冰冷的群星之间，但他永远不会忘记，也永远不会后悔。</p><p>有一天，这一切会终结，而时间将交还他的秘密。他已独自航行了太久，太远，但水会流向最开始的地方。Face of Boe闭上眼睛。总有一天，他会睁开眼，难以置信地走进那个里面比外面大的蓝盒子里，欣然凝视着他深爱的时间领主和伦敦女孩翩翩起舞，然后，毫无疑问，他会再次笑着加入他们。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2.dw111，Jack感慨Rose和Mickey好甜蜜，为什么自己都没有得到过，博士对Jack说先请我喝一杯，Jack说你真难伺候，博士说但绝对值得。<br/>在火炬木里Jack去酒吧只点水喝。</p><p>4.博士的名字自己选的，真名似乎只有River和Master知道（因为我剧还没补完，所以目前我还真不知道他叫什么）。Jack名字的主人是一位二战时为英国参战牺牲的美国志愿兵飞行员，也是他的情人之一，详情见tw112。</p><p>5.dw113Jack在毅然赴死前亲吻了Rose和博士。后来因为不会死，10th总拦着Martha给他做人工呼吸，不过他复活时还是能感觉到，超激动地说“刚才是不是有人亲我”。还有就是dw1205亲错人了，好惨（</p><p>6.见dw109。在官方小说异种也有提，博士觉得Jack犯傻的时候会敲他脑门说“hello is there anybody home”以及问他是不是庞贝火山日的毛病又犯了。</p><p>7.见dw311、313和413。博士一开始见到Jack说你是个错误，后来告别时说You are an impossible thing，413重逢时说You are brilliant，然后Jack笑得超开心。</p><p>8.见dw110，九叔提过自己曾给小时候的Rose送了一辆红色自行车。dw311，Jack说过自己有去伦敦看小时候的Rose长大，只是从来没有打过招呼。就开了这么个两人都给她送圣诞礼物的脑洞。</p><p>9.是脑洞，猜想11th以为自己要死去前有找朋友们告别，包括交代了Jack这件事给他点希望。毕竟Face of Boe是明确知道自己会见到博士几次，何时死去的，所以除非他又找人预言了否则应该就是博士告诉他的。</p><p>10.见dw613，11th不甘死去时说“Liz一世正准备和我私奔，我本可以回去陪Rose Tyler写作业，我可以在一天之内去遍Jack的所有单身派对”。</p><p>11.是尼采的永恒轮回说。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>